


Chain Reactions

by TrekkieSlut



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Milking, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some McSpirk filth I wrote as a 400 follower landmark celebration on Tumblr~ Jim puts Spock - and himself - up for a physical challenge and Bones enjoys them both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reactions

“You still holding up alright, darlin’?”

Jim moaned and nodded weakly from his position on his side on the bed. His breaths were deep and slow as he maintained his relaxed state, withstanding the constant high pressure.

Bones traced his hand down his heaving chest to his tender belly, kneeling protectively beside him and rubbing gentle circles. His hand met Spock’s on Jim’s silky inner thigh where he held up their lover’s leg.

Spock seemed to be in a trance, the pace of his inhales and exhales matching Jim’s. Pressed flush against the length of Jim’s back, his face peaceful, he seemed to be muttering something under his breath to Leonard. Seeming to sense the doctor’s gaze, he opened his eyes and looked at him. They seemed almost pitch black with arousal, and with a low growl the Vulcan instinctively twisted his hips forward.

Jim flinched and whimpered, the swollen knot holding him impaled upon Spock’s penis dragging against his insides. Bones drank in the sex in Spock’s eyes and the intoxicating movements of his two bed-mates, feeling his own arousal growing stronger again.

Spock responded to the caresses down his flank with a shudder and a barely audible purr, and Bones came to kneel behind him. He tongued at one flushed ear tip and slid his hand between them, stroking the dark hair on Spock’s belly and threading into his thick pubic hair, feeling for where they joined. Spock was in to the hilt, his hips flush against Jim’s soft plump rear. Leonard spread his cheeks and gently ran a finger around the stretched out rim of his entrance – Jim moaned and flinched, which set Spock off as well, twitching and grunting against him, and the doctor’s lips curled up into a smirk. He loved that he could manipulate them like this from the outside.

Leonard groped at the soft curves of Spock’s ass, his fully hard cock sliding against the small of his back. “Need some help again, sweetheart? I think Jim-boy’s ready for more.” He felt Spock’s subtle nod and he nipped at the flesh of his shoulders in approval. He ran his thumbs over the small bumps on either side of the bottom of the Vulcan’s spine, rubbing in small circles, making him flinch.

Rivulets of seed still dripped down the prominent curves of his ass from previous rounds. Leonard pried his cheeks apart with his thumbs and lapped at the spillage, teasing and probing at the well stretched hole, blood-flushed and glistening. A groan vibrated through Spock followed by the sound of wet suckling as he was licked into again. Arousal fluttered and curled in his belly, and Jim squirmed against him at the feeling of ejaculate streaking against his insides.

Leonard’s hand slithered between Spock’s legs and he propped up his thigh as he settled down behind him. He peppered kisses along Spock’s shoulder blade as he positioned himself and pressed forward, moaning softly as the head of his cock breached the Vulcan’s relaxed anus without resistance.

Spock growled and dug his fingers into Jim’s hips, face pressed into his back, at the feeling of the long shaft slipping through the raw, sensitive ring of muscle. Leonard thrust in and out shallowly at first, his arms wrapping around Spock and Jim and hugging them to him. Jim keened when the doctor took his hard cock in hand and caressed the silky skin with his thumb, whilst his other hand petted at his tender lower belly. Jim’s insides were still taking everything that Spock was giving to him, after all, and he didn’t want to overstimulate either of them again too soon.

Spock was still hot and panting between them, clenching around his lover’s cock as he struggled to refrain from tossing his hips back in abandon and impaling himself. He twisted himself around to look at McCoy, whose smouldering eyes indicated that he was on the brink of control himself. Spock licked at his lips, tongue curling against the doctor’s as they kissed. His lips seemed to almost tremble with the strain he was under.

Then Leonard deliberately began slow, deep thrusts, pushing in to the hilt in a slow burn and pulling out until just the head remained inside. Spock closed his eyes and let out a choked, broken cry which sounded vaguely like Leonard’s name as he repeated the motion of his hips.

“It’s alright Spock, I gotcha…” He tugged at Jim’s erection in tandem with his thrusts, and once again Jim was a gasping mess – his hips twitched forward, tugging on the knot again and setting Spock off moaning into Leonard’s mouth. Jim took Spock’s hand on his hip and laced their fingers together, bringing it to his lips and darting his tongue out against the fingertips.

It was all Spock could do to stop himself from screaming when he began to tremble and bit down on Leonard’s lip, who in turn snarled and drove himself hilt deep into the Vulcan. Jim felt Spock buck hard against him and sucked his fingers deep into his mouth, just as he felt a large amount of hot seed shoot into him again.

Leonard continued to thrust into him raggedly, pulling free to release a watery load over Spock’s buttocks. He pressed his forehead against Spock’s back, cursing under his breath, as he brought Jim to a dry orgasm. Spock returned to kissing at Jim’s face, relaxed and content.

“Are you satisfied, Jim?” he murmured lowly into the human’s ear. Jim smirked.

“You continue to astonish me with your abilities, Spock,” Jim replied, with mischief in his voice. “I’m tempted to see how much longer you can go.”

“God damn it, Jim!” Bones blurted from his position spread-eagled behind the pair off them. “Your experiment’s gone on long enough. I’m fucking beat. Can we just conclude that Spock is a distressingly virile specimen and call it a day for the sake of your health?”

“Why, thank you, Leonard.”

“Quiet, Spock, I’m trying to reason with our captain here. Back me up, will you?”

“Doctor, somehow I doubt that I will be able to persuade Jim to lie still enough to avoid stimulating me whilst he is still determined t-”

“Shhhh!”

“Leonard-”

“Shhhhh! Haven’t you noticed? He’s stopped blabbering on.”

They both fell quiet and noticed a soft snore coming from Jim. He’d fallen asleep.

“Thank god for that.”

“Higher beings have nothing to do with this. He is merely exhausted from the exertion of copulation.”

Leonard sighed. “Yes, Spock, alright. Now hurry up and beat down your bizarre alien dick and settle down to sleep.” Leonard curled up behind him, throwing an arm over the pair of them. “I’ll be sure to look forward to Jim’s whining over a sore ass tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more McSpirk, alongside what I'm doing with Gifts...it's just too fun to have all three of them involved~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
